


Confessions Of The Heart:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friendship, General, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Office Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny falls in love with Chin after he loses Malia, But does Chin feel the same way?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is starts my series, Read this one, & enjoy!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Of The Heart:

*Summary: Danny falls in love with Chin after he loses Malia, But does Chin feel the same way?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is starts my series, Read this one, & enjoy!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams could not believe that he has fallen for his friend, love one, & teammate, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, It was so wrong on all accounts, cause Chin is still grieving for his wife, Malia, & the blond knew that the handsome hawaiian was not gay.

 

 **"This is so fucking wrong, I can not go up to him & tell him that I am in love with him, & then jump his bones"**, Danny thought to himself, He composed himself, & was in his professional stance, especially around Chin, But it has proven to be hard, & he asks Kono & Steve for advice on his situation, They basically told him to tell Chin from the heart, how he feels about him, & be honest, The Former New Jersey Detective said, "Thanks, Guys", They left Danny alone, & he headed for Chin's office.

 

Chin smiled, as he saw Danny standing in the doorway, "Come on in, Danny, Relax, I am almost done with this paperwork", Danny said simply, "Chin, Can we talk ?", The Handsome Lieutenant gave him his full attention, & said with a nod, "Sure, Brah, What's on your mind ?", Danny said thinking to himself, **"Here goes nothing"** , & then took a deep breath, "I am in love with you, Chin-Ho Kelly, I am sorry I can't help it, I know you still need time to get over Malia, But I....", But was cut off by Chin coming over to him, & put a finger to his lips, & said, "I was hoping it was that", Then he placed a sweet kiss on his lips, & kissed him passionately.

 

When they broke for air, Danny said in a shocked tone, "You feel the same way ?", Chin said with a smile & nodded, "Yes, I think I spent enough time grieving over Malia, & she would want me to get on with my life, I love you so much, Danny Williams, But I was a chicken shit for not saying anything", Danny smiled & kissed him passionately, & led his new lover to where his office couch lies.

 

They were making out, as they were trying to get their clothes off, & once they were free from them, The Couple went straight to business, Chin was torturous with Danny's nipples, & then worked him over til he was sensitive to the touch, & orgasmed as a response, Danny ended up getting payback on Chin's cock & balls, They were trying to up one another, as they were creating a delicious rhythm, & would not let up on each other.

 

They were spent, flushed, & panting when they were done, when they composed themselves, Danny said with a smile, "I love you, Chin-Ho Kelly", & kissed him deeply, Chin returned the kiss with just as much force, & said smiling bigger, "I love you too, Danny Williams", They cuddled & snuggled up together, & fell asleep peacefully dreaming about their future together, & spend the rest of their lives together.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
